that70sshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Eric's Burger Job
Eric's Burger Job is the 5th episode of Season 1 on FOX comedy That '70s Show. Synopsis Eric hates his new job at the local burger joint, but he doesn't want his dad to think he's a quitter. When Donna tells the gang that her parents will be away for the weekend and she'll be alone with her little sister, Eric completely misses the message she's trying to send him. Plot The episode starts with the gang in the basement. Donna drops some quite obvious hints that she wants to hang out in her house with Eric - alone. Then the four guys all go to Fatso Burger for interviews. Eric ends up being the only one hired. After a while though, Eric and Donna find that they can't spend much time together because of it. Donna throws a party and decides to go see Eric because she's depressed that they can't spend time together. Meanwhile, Jackie is upset at Michael for not having a job. When Donna comes to Fatso Burger to ask Eric to come to the party, he turns her down, having responsibilities now. After his shift he visits Donna's house, but Bob has come home early, squashing any chance that they will be alone together. Afterwards, Eric quits his job so he can spend more time with her. Starring :Topher Grace as Eric Forman :Mila Kunis as Jackie Burkhart :Ashton Kutcher as Michael Kelso :Danny Masterson as Steven Hyde :Laura Prepon as Donna Pinciotti :Wilmer Valderrama as Fez :Debra Jo Rupp as Kitty Forman :Kurtwood Smith as Red Forman :Tanya Roberts as Midge Pinciotti :Don Stark as Bob Pinciotti Special Guest Star :Danny Bonaduce as Ricky Guest starring :Paul Kreppel as Jack Burkhart :Amanda Fuller as Tina Pinciotti Quotes :Interview :do you want a career at Fatso Burger? :''Eric – I just think it will be a wonderful experience'' :''Kelso – My girlfriend's dad owns it'' :''Fez – I love the uniforms'' :''Hyde –To unionize the workers, man'' :[Tell me; what do you consider your best quality?] :''Eric – I'm a real people person'' :''Hyde – I don't answer stupid questions'' :''Fez – I speak Dutch'' :''Kelso – My eyes. Oh, I guess my butt too.'' :something about yourself you consider a weakness. :''Eric – I allow people to boss me around'' :''Fez – I love Chocolate'' :''Hyde – I'm brutally honest. Pinhead'' :''Kelso – deep in thought, his chair tips backward and he falls to the ground'' :do you see yourself in five years? :''Eric – Fatso Burger'' :''Fez – Covered in gold chains'' :''Kelso – Rock-star. Oh wait, no, movie-star. No, yeah rockstar'' :''Hyde – In prison'' :''Jackie – I, am in love with a doofus'' :''Red – It was kinda a hairnet, nametag, nothing kinda job'' Trivia *This is the first and only appearance of Tina Pinciotti, Donna's younger sister. She is jokingly referenced in "Vanstock". In all subsequent episodes, Donna is an only child. *This is the first episode in which we hear the classic "dumbass" insult, but it's not Red who says it: it's Eric, behind the back of his boss Ricky. Music :do you feel like we do | PETER FRAMPTON :what do you want from life | THE TUBES :more than a feeling | BOSTON :yours is no disgrace | YES Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Eric Category:Kelso